My Beautiful Snowflake
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: Feliciano loves Matthew, and Matthew is ready for the next step...or so he says. Can Feliciano man up and show Matthew how much he loves him...intimately? BoyXBoy. Human names used. We have been through this people. Enjoy, yaoi fans!


**More smut for you, though I think this is one of the cuter ones. :P**

* * *

Lovino turned over, eying Feliciano, who was snoring softly. Slowly, he crept a hand under the covers. Feliciano blinked his eyes open with a moan, looking at his brother, who was ducking under the covers, his tongue licking Feliciano's hip, hand playing with his member. Feliciano purred happily as he felt his brother maneuver himself between his legs, nudging them apart. A hot mouth took in his member, running a talented tongue of the long pulsing vein.

"Lovino." Feliciano purred, throwing the covers off his twin. He ran his fingers through his brothers hair. Lovino pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connecting himself to his brother's member.

"Buongiorno fratello." he said huskily, before taking Feliciano back in his mouth. Feliciano arched his back as Lovino sped up. Feliciano cried out as he came, Lovino swallowing all he could, then licking Feliciano slowly clean.

"Lovino, why do you persist in waking me up like this, every morning?" Feliciano asked, raising an eyebrow, speaking into his brother's hair, who was cuddling with him. "_Especially_ when you've had a fight with big brother Antonio." Lovino huffed at this, turning to try and get out of Feliciano's arms. "You aren't going anywhere. Tell me what happened."

"He...the bastard asked me to marry him." Feliciano hummed at this.

"Why not? Gay marriage is legal in Spain." Lovino sputtered at that.

"What are you talking about you idiota?! I can't marry big brother Antonio!" Feliciano shrugged.

"Again, why not? You've loved him since he took you in. It seems to make sense to me." Lovino shot him a glare.

"You don't get it. If I marry Antonio, we can't be together like this anymore." Feliciano yawned at his brother, flapping a hand.

"I think Antonio could keep you satisfied." Feliciano sighed as Lovino shook his head.

"But what about you? Ludwig would never sleep with you, let alone marry you!" Lovino exclaimed.

"Why does everyone in the name _del padre, __credo di voler andare a letto con quella Nazista?!*" _Feliciano huffed, swinging his legs off the bed. "I thought it only extended to crazy fangirls and that insane bunch of personifications, but my own fratello?!" He stood, grabbing a robe.

"Then who? You certainly aren't one to stay celibate." Lovino kicked his heels in the air, leaning on his hands.

"If you _have _to know. I am currently with Gilbert." Feliciano said dryly. Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You have a thing for potato bastards." Feliciano flipped him off.

"Vaffanculo." Lovino smiled at the gesture.

"No thank you fratello. I'm going to go get me some hot Spanish ass. Perhaps I'l accept his proposal." And Lovino swept out the door, narrowly dodging a flying brush. Feliciano mumbled to himself, brushing his hair with a different brush.

"Why do you always say that when he asks?" Feliciano looked over to the window as Matthew swung his legs in.

"Say what?" Feliciano raised an eyebrow.

"You say Gilbert, or Rodreich. Or some human." Matthew propped his chin in his hand. "Why can't you tell them it's me? Are you ashamed of me?" Feliciano sighed.

"It's not that simple, Mateo." He told him.

"Or that you haven't slept with me yet? Is that what embarrases you?" Matthew adjusted his glasses.

"No." Feliciano put the brush on the vanity's counter.

"I'm ready, you know." Mateo turned his head to the side. "Why are you holding back, Feli?" Feliciano folded his hands in lap.

"Come here Mateo, let me brush your hair." Mateo stood, and walked over. He sat down in front of Feliciano letting him run his hands through his hair. He picked up the brush, and drew it through Matthew's hair, leaning forward to inhale the scent of his shampoo.

"I wait, because it's a virtue Mateo." He wrapped his arms around Matthew, letting the brush dangle from his hand. He pressed a kiss to Matthew's cheek.

"You're afraid of hurting me." Matthew looked at Feliciano seriously.

"Partially. I love you, mio amore." he whispered into Matthew's ear. Matthew blushed and looked away.

"W-well.." he mumbled. Feliciano licked the shell of his ear, and Matthew shivered. Feliciano straightened and brought the brush up, bringing it through Matthew's hair, brushing the curl. Matthew moaned, and Feliciano smiled. "I said I was ready. I mean it. I want my first time to be with you, Feli." Feliciano tipped Matthew's head, and pressed his lips to Matthew's, running his tongue along Matthew's tender lips. Matthew opened them with a breathy sound, letting Feliciano map out his mouth slowly, bringing his arms up to twine around Feliciano's neck, deepening the kiss. Coming up for air, Feliciano stood, and Matthew rose as well. Feliciano took Matthew's hand, and began to lead him somewhere. Matthew, thinking it was the bed, followed to eagerly, because his own motion sent him flying through the open doorway, where Feliciano had nearly flung him through. Feliciano slammed and locked the door, panting.

"Not now, Mateo!" he crowed.

"HOSER!" He heard the outraged cry from the other sider of the door. "You get me excited then send me off to deal with it myself!"

"Tonight Mateo, I promise!" Feliciano purred back. Mateo quieted.

"P-promise?"

"Yes, I promise Mateo." There was a shuffling.

"I'll hold you to it." Then Feliciano heard the steps as Matthew left, and then he slid down the door, clutching his chest. His heart was beating so loud. He leaned his head back on the door.

"You don't know how much I love you, my beautiful _fiocco di neve**." _

* * *

_I heard this song while reading this, support our smut!  
_

_Smut!  
Give me smut and nothing but!  
A dirty novel I can't shut,  
If it's uncut,  
and unsubt- le. _

*..of the father, think I want to sleep with that Nazi?!

**Snowflake

* * *

Feliciano could feel Matthew's nervousness when he showed up at his doorstep later that night. He was shuffling back and forth from foot to foot, biting his lip and looking hesistantly at Feliciano. Feliciano was happy Lovino had gone to Antonio's for the night. Feliciano opened the door all the way, and Matthew walked in. He was wearing his red hoodie, and a pair of low slung jeans. Feliciano reached forward, and grabbed Matthew, kissing him slowly, wrapping an arm around his waist. Matthew let his hand tangle in Feliciano's hair, trying to ignite the kiss into something more. Feliciano cradled Matthew's head with his other hand, forcing him to open his mouth wider. Matthew was getting light-headed. When Feliciano pulled away, Matthew collapsed against him, ,breathing heavily. Arms he didn't know were so strong picked him up, and up the stairs. The room was Feliciano's personal living space, decorated with old Roman statues and paintings. A black rose lay on the table, withered. The sheets were clean pressed, and smelled of the ocean as Matthew was set down on them. He swallowed as Feliciano balanced himself above him. Feliciano kissed his the base of Matthew's neck, and let his hands strip Matthew of his red hoodie. Underneath, Feliciano noted, he wore no shirt. Feliciano tweaked Matthew's nipples, getting a raspy groan from him. Feliciano smiled, licking up the nicely developed abs on the cold country.

"Do you really want to do this, Mateo?" Feliciano looked up at him imploringly, his hands dancing along the jeans hem. Matthew cleared his throat.

"Yes. I want you to own all of me, Feliciano. _In every way._" Feliciano tugged at Matthew's jeans, slipping them off of Matthew. He nuzzled Matthew's member, before tugging down the boxers seperating it from the room. Feliciano licked the tip, using his hands to push the pants and undergarments all the way off. Matthew moaned, and Feliciano took him all the way in his mouth, bobbing quickly, not giving Matthew a chance to get used to it. Feliciano felt him buck into his mouth, and Feliciano relaxed his throat, keeping his hands on his hips, but only as a warning. Matthew laced his fingers in Feliciano's hair, grasping them tightly in his hands. Feliciano swallowed as Matthew came, pulling away, and kissing the base of Matthew's member. Reaching to the corner of the bed, he pulled the lube he had placed nearby. He coated his fingers liberally. Feliciano moved back up, sucking on a pink, pert nipple. Matthew groaned.

"B-but I just..I just came." Matthew arched his back, Feliciano ignoring his protest of the pleasure. He circled Matthew's puckered hole, then slowly pushed a finger in. He felt Matthew flinch, and moved to the other nipple, still pumping one finger into Matthew. When he felt Matthew ready, he inserted another, Matthew less skittish this time. As time went on, Feliciano added fingers, stopping at four, a writhing, pleasured Candian underneath him.

"I'm going to put it in, Matthew." He warned, lathering himself other well. Matthew nodded, through half-lidded eyes. Feliciano wasn't sure when Matthew had lost his glasses, but they must be somewhere nearby. Feliciano lined himself up carefully, then pushed in slowly, licking his way up Matthew's chest, trying to avoid looking into pained purple eyes. When he was fully seated in Matthew, he kissed away tears that were leaking out of Matthew's eyes.

"You can move." Matthew whispered, lacing his hands around Feliciano's neck. Feliciano began to move slowly, speeding up only when Matthew cried out in pleaure.

"Does this feel good, Mateo?" Feliciano asked, fondling Matthew, running his thumb over the slit.

"Fe-feli..feels so good." Matthew, wrought with pleasure came not long after the question, screaming a garbled version of Feliciano's name.

"Mateo, mio amore.." Felicaion grunted, coming not long after the cry of his name on perfect lips. He kissed them lightly before hanging his head near Matthew's, ear. "_Mio bella _ _fiocco di neve.*"_ Feliciano whispered, pulling out, and wrapped his arms around Matthew, pulling him close..

"What does that mean?" Matthew asked, exhausted.

"_My beautiful snowflake."_

* * *

_Stories of tortures  
Used by debauchers,  
Lurid, licentious, and vile,  
Make me smile.  
Novels that pander  
To my taste for candor  
Give me a pleasure sublime._

_**That song is just awesome. It's called "Smut" by Tom Lehrer. It is the epitome of smut-ness. Did you guys enjoy? :D Hope so, I don't normally stay up writing until 3 am in the morning. **  
_


End file.
